Lifes to Short for Sorrys
by Callianisawesome
Summary: Secret Santa alternate ending


Disclaimer- Umm clearly I do not own Lie to me cause if I did this fic would be 20x better cause I would be a real writer who actually knew how to write so for now I'm just bored and I'm trying to entertain myself so enjoy if you want to if not oh well at least we have the real Lie to me :) which btw I do not own just incase you didn't get it the first time lol

So anyway this is kind of just an alternate ending to Secret Santa which I know many of people have done already mine probably will not be as good as the others ones but I hope you like it anyways :)

Cal walks in his office feeling so much better and relieved to back home once again, but that feeling immediately goes away as soon as he hears soft whispers and the sound of crying as he steps into the library.

He steps into the doorway of the library to see Emily and Gillian sitting on the couch with their arms around each other holding one another tightly as Gillian whispers soft reassuring words to a sobbing Emily.

Looking at this scene Cal immediately remembers Emily's face when she say the camera feed go out just as the shooting was happening in Afghanistan. And Gil she must have been just as worried and horrified as Emily because as Cal left he remembers seeing all the emotions running through her head as I kissed her goodbye.

Not being able to watch this scene any longer Cal turns the corner and steps into the library taking one last look at Gillian rubbing Emily's back telling her "Its going to be okay Em he is going to walk through that door any second." just before he is about to say something Gillian turns around sensing someone's presence.

As soon as Gillian sees Cal, he can tell how worried she was but how relieved and happy she is now just by looking into her eyes as she says "Cal" , she starts to smile with tears running down her face. Emily looks up pulls out of Gillian's arms as soon as she hears his name and with excitement runs toward her dad and clutches onto him tightly.

"Hello Luv." he says as Emily sobs into his chest and Gillian gets up and walks closer to them. Emily then pulls her head with tear stained cheeks when she says " Dad if you ever do something like that again….I swear…don't ever lie to me like that again…cause…I…I ." but stops as she begins to sob again uncontrollably into Cal's chest as Gillian comes over to rub Emily's back in a comforting way. "Emily, Luv, shhh…shhh…..look at me" Cal says as Emily looks up still crying as Gillian continues comforting her. "Emily, I love you so much..and I was worried about you the whole time….and …I know how stupid it was to lie to you and I promise Luv ….. I will never do it again…now come one." Cal says wiping away her tears "go out their and enjoy that magnificent party you put together… I will be out there with Gillian shortly…okay Luv?" Emily hugs her father tightly and says "I love you Dad." "Love you too Em now go." he says smirking as Emily turns to Gil and hugs her tightly when Gil says " See I told you he would be just fine, it okay now go enjoy the party with your boyfriend." which causes both of them to giggle. "Okay Gil thank you so much, and you know I love you too right Gil?" Emily says as Cal watches this adorable scene in front of him he is filled with love for the two most important woman in his life are standing in front of him. "Of course Emily" Gils says with shock and love written all over her face "I love you more than anything too." she says as Emily pulls away from Gil and looks at both Cal and Gillian as she starts to head into the other room to join the party.

As soon as Emily is gone Cal takes that moment to study Gillian, who looks tired and worn down yet happy and relieved and of course stunningly beautiful as usual. Gillian walks over to Cal and pulls him into a tight embrace and says "Cal" as she wraps his arms tightly around her and buries his head in her hair as he whispers "Gil." He can feel her smile as she pulls herself up from the embrace but not out of his arms. Gillian looks him in the eyes as she leans into him just as you think she the inevitable is about to happen she kisses him on the cheek, which causes Cal to release a breath he did not know he was holding. The kiss lingered a little on his cheek and Cal could still feel her lips there when she looks into Cal's eyes once again and strokes his cheek where she had just kissed it. Cal looks at her with admiration when he says " Gil … I'm so sor." But is cut off when Gillian tells him to shush as she puts her fingers on Cal's lips tracing them with her fingers. When suddenly before you know her mouth is replaced by her fingers as Gillian begins to kiss him. Call feels Gillian's tongue slip into his mouth as she runs her fingers through his hair. Cal not being able to control himself pulls Gillian close so every inch of their bodies are touching. He caresses her face as she pulls at his hair and traces her lips with his tongue as the pull away to catch their breath.

Gillian pulls away from their embrace and walks a few feet away pacing the room with a blush on her cheeks she says " No, Cal I'm sorry I shouldn't have….. I mean I clearly…." "Gil!" he says interrupting her rambling as he walks toward her and pulls her body into his which causes her to gasp , arousal definite on her face. "Clearly we have come to know through experience that life is to short to be sorry Luv." Cal says as they look into each others eyes. They laugh slightly together as Cal leans to give her a short, but meaningful kiss. As they pull away Cal wraps his arm around her waist and begins to lead them out of the office toward the party when he says "Come on Luv, let's go join the party and see what kind of gift you got me for that bloody secret Santa." she looks at Cal stunned and giggles when she says "Wow Cal nothing can ever be a surprise with you huh?" "Nope Luv that's the brilliance of being a human lie detector even your girlfriend can't trick you." he says with a wicked gleam in his eye as they leave the office. "Girlfriend?….wow Cal thanks for asking" Gillian says sarcastically. "Oh alright fine" Cal says stopping and grabbing her hands in his. "Gil will you be my girlfriend?" "Oh alright I guess" she says teasingly. "Good then back to the party, I'm very curious about your gift." Cal says. "Oh you should be" she says in the most flirtatious way as the grab each others hands and head out to the party happier than ever before.


End file.
